The Plan
by descendantofdeath
Summary: A mysterious mastermind kidnaps Yusuke in order to lure the other three boys to use the four's power combined. R
1. Default Chapter

The room was dark from lack of light. An outline of a large creature sat in a chair on a raised platform. To his right, was the outline of another form who sat as though he seemed proud of his seat, as though he sat by God's right hand. To his left, three more unoccupied chairs were lined up perfectly.  
"What is your plan, master?" came a hushed whisper from the shadows.  
"You must be patient, Koji. I will tell you in time. Haste makes waste," said a sharp voice. "However, I do need your help."  
"Yes, master?" whispered Koji.  
"I need Yusuke Urameshi and his little friends..."  
  
"Man, this really hits the spot!" said Yusuke Urameshi as he stuffed his face with pizza.  
"Yeah! We need our fuel to kick butt!" said Kuwabara.  
"Don't you mean you need fuel to get your butt kicked?" replied Yusuke.  
"Shut up, Urameshi! At least I don't get beat up by a girl every time I turn around! My Yukina is sw--"  
"Shouldn't you boys have more table manners than that?" said a familiar female voice.  
Without looking up, Yusuke let out a huge burp and said, "Whad'ya want, Botan?"  
"Lord Koenma wanted me to warn you that there may be a mission for you boys coming up soon. There's been some suspicious activity going on, but we don't know exactly what it is or who's behind it," said Botan in her cheerful voice.  
"Wow...that is soooo helpful," mocked Yusuke as he propped his feet on the table.  
"You don't have to be so rude! I just thought you should be forewarned," said Botan with a disapproving frown on her face.  
"Yeah, well, we were born that way," replied Yusuke as he stood up to leave.  
"Just be careful. Like I said, we don't know exactly what's up," said Botan as she took off on her oar.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..." mumbled Yusuke as he turned around to face Kuwabara. "Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked under the table. In floor, Kuwabara was passed out from eating too much pizza. Yusuke laughed. "I'll think I'll just leave him here," he said to himself as he began walking home.  
Out of nowhere, a whip lashed out and bound him to a tree. He tried to struggle against it, but his energy, both Life and Spirit, were draining with every move he made.  
In the shadows, a voice whispered, "I've got you, Yusuke Urameshi. You will bring me your stupid superhero friends...." 


	2. Welcome to the Makai

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so here goes: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. If I did, I'd be on TV and not on here. Now read!  
  
"URAMESHI!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD!" Kuwabara screamed as Koenma told him the news of Yusuke being kidnapped.  
  
"Do us all a favor by going to save him and getting yourself killed in the process," said Hiei sarcastically.  
  
"Awww, go suck a toe," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Boys, this is serious. Your leader is gone," said Botan.  
  
"Leader? I didn't realize this was the debate team," said Hiei.  
  
"Shut up! All of you!" yelled Koenma. "You guys have to find out where Yusuke is. We haven't found any trace of him in the human world or the Spirit World. That means he must be in the Makai. Hiei, Kurama, you two know your way around the Makai. You two need to figure out where he is. Kuwabara, just do what you usually do--tag along and mess everything up. Botan will guide you as much as possible. Now get your heineys out of here! Chop-chop!"  
  
"A toddler telling us to shut up and then expects us to follow his orders? How amusing," muttered Hiei as the three boys walked out the door.  
  
"Botan, how do you intend for us to get to the Makai?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I have to create a portal for you boys," said Botan cheerfully as she began chanting a spell. A green ball of light appeared. It grew larger until it was just big enough for all three boys to fit inside.  
  
"Step in!" said Botan excitedly.  
  
The three boys cautiously walked inside. "Wad'ya make this thing out of? Sewer?" said Kuwabara. "It smells like doodle in here!"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe this thing is going to transport you to a sewer in the Makai!" said Botan while trying to hide her giggles.  
  
"WHA--" the three boys yelled as the portal closed and began spinning.  
The portal suddenly opened up again and dropped them onto the ground. "GET OFF ME!" screamed Hiei from the bottom of the pile up.  
  
"Haha, shrimpie got stuck on the bottom," laughed Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up, baka, or you'll have your ugly face in the ground," sneered Hiei as he stood up and shook the dirt off his cloak. "It would do everyone a favor so they wouldn't have to look at it."  
  
The three boys looked at their surroundings. "Well, we didn't land in a sewer," said Kuwabara.  
  
"We had no idea. Thank you for pointing that out," said Hiei sarcastically.  
  
"We don't have time for arguing. We must find Yusuke," said Kurama in his serious, calm voice. "We are currently in the Haitit section of the Makai."  
  
"How'd ya know that?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"See those footprints?" said Kurama as he pointed to the ground. The footprints were shaped like that of a human's, only bigger. They were also glowing with some strange orangey mist. "Only a Haitit could make that kind of footprint. The Haitites are known for their greed and vileness."  
  
"What does a Haitit look like?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Like this," said a voice from the shadows...  
  
Well, what do ya think so far? Kinda short, I know. I've been gone a lot lately, though. Oh well, please R &R. 


	3. Kuwabara's Beauty Pageant

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Do you have to rub it in?  
Also, please read Kitsune-FanRain's fanfic "Mission: Yoko". It's the bomb!!! Read mine, too, though.  
  
(Recap: Boys enter the Makai and have just seen a Haitit.)  
  
Well, they're better looking than you, Kuwabara," said Hiei as the green figure come out from behind the trees. With its dirt-colored hair and extremely large feet, the creature resembled a very weird version of Bigfoot.  
  
"Shut your face, shrimpie!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, boy-with-very-tall-hair. Unfortunately, kissing up to a Haitit does not save you from death," said the Haitit.  
  
"This should be easy. This creature is obviously a minor Haitit. The major Haitites are much, much bigger and needless to say, much, much uglier," said Kurama.  
  
"Worse than the baka?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Shut up, short shrimp!!! And by the way, I'm a lot prettier than that thing!" screamed Kuwabara.  
  
"Stupid, ugly, and now gay? This is too much," said Hiei.  
  
"Boys, you're wasting time. Hiei, if you're going to stab the guy, stab him before he devours us," said Kurama.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," said Hiei as he simply thrust his katana into the Haitit.  
  
Instead of falling dead like the three boys expected, the Haitit simply pulled the katana out of his stomach and said, "Did you really expect this to kill me?" The Haitit began shedding his green skin to form an actual person with long black hair and sea-blue eyes.  
  
"Um, boys, um, I think I underestimated this guy. This is a human in disguise as a Haitit," said Kurama.  
  
"It's good to know somebody has a brain," said the man. "My power is metamorphosis. You never know if it's the real thing or an imposter."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate," said the man. He changed forms again into some other creature. Then, a glow appeared around him. All three boys began getting very sleepy.  
  
"What's going..." Kurama began before he, along with the other two boys, fell into a deep sleep...  
  
Yeah, a little stupid so far, I know. But it'll get better, hopefully. I know it's short but I'm sort of brain dead lately. So what do ya think? R & R. 


	4. The Others

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! I think I own Kori, but my friend owns Rain. Well, actually, I guess I sort of own Rain since I beat up on her all the time....I don't know. Just read.  
  
Kurama was the first to wake up to the sound of two female voices. Only seconds after, Hiei and Kuwabara began stirring from their dreamless sleep. All three boys were bound by their wrists and ankles with ki- draining chains.  
  
As all the boys sat up, the female voices stopped talking long enough to look at the three boys. One female had black hair with fiery red streaks and gray eyes. Her wardrobe was simply a white tank top with black pants, a black cloak, and black shoes.  
  
The other girl long white hair with black tips and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top covered by a loose red long sleeved shirt and black pants. Even total strangers could tell that these to girls, though best friends, were miles apart in personalities.  
  
Kurama noticed that the two girls were also chained. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Rain," said the girl with the white hair brightly. "And this is Kori."  
  
"Well, I'm Kuwabara! And this is Hiei and Kurama!" Kuwabara said stupidly. "We're Spirit Detectives!!"  
  
Instead of looking impressed, Rain just stared at Kuwabara while Devin snorted and yawned.  
  
"Do you know why we're here?" asked Kurama politely.  
  
"Kori? Can you explain? You can tell it better than I can since you're a witness," said Rain.  
  
"Witness of what?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Shut up and I'll tell you," said Kori.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking. You must be pretty weak if you're in here."  
  
"Hiei, let her tell the story. Besides, if it weren't for you and Kuwabara fighting, we wouldn't be here," said Kurama.  
  
Hiei sat in his corner and sulked at Kori began telling. "In the beginning there were six brothers, each had a connection with the other. Not by blood, but by spirit. When their spirits were connected, it created the key to a stone which could control everything in the world--life, death, time, energy, everything. Only certain people inherited this power."  
  
"Why, though?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Because only certain techniques could be joined to form the key," replied Kori. "That's why us five are here."  
  
"I thought you said that six were needed," said Hiei.  
  
"Yusuke," said Kurama quietly.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Rain.  
  
"Whoever is behind this plan kidnapped Yusuke in order to lure us here," said Kurama.  
  
"How do you know this stuff, anyway?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Because I used to work for the mastermind behind this," said Kori.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Reigami," said Kori quietly. "Reigami Natsei..."  
  
Now it's starting to get good. Hope you like it. Please review. 


End file.
